Bizon Gerafil
is one of the main antagonist in the series, allied under the Zogilia Republic. He is also a Lieutenant, Junior Grade-ranked pilot and Co-Captain of the Trident's Valiancer Unit. Background Nothing particularly is known about Bizon's past, other than his allegiance to the Zogilia Republic. He knew Hina since they were children. Personality Normally, Bizon is a calm, confident, and loyal individual. He, like his unit, are fully devoted to the Zogilia Republic and its cause. Towards his companions, he has shown genuine care for their well-being and sacrifices. Additionally, despite his rank, he is not above the chain of command, as he does what he is told. Nevertheless, he is also not so close-minded when it comes to decisions he disagrees with.Buddy Complex Ep. 4 When in battle, however, Bizon becomes very arrogant in his and his teams abilities. Towards his enemies, he has no problem insulting or attacking them directly.Buddy Complex Ep. 3 With a tactical mind, he also leads his team directly into battle, without any worry for the opposition's ability. Because he is a childhood friend of Hina he is determined to take down the white coupling mecha for all the problems it caused to her. Upon recognizing Aoba as the pilot of the new-type he absolutely wanted to kill him, he even brushed away Hina because she would not move from his range. He is extremely annoyed not to be able to kill Aoba when the occasion came twice in episode 11. He shows he is very protective to Hina, especially when Aoba is concerned. Appearance Bizon has a relatively average height for a man his age, with white hair, and has yellow-colored eyes. The left side of his face has a long strip of his hair running down along it. Bizon's personality is further emphasised by his generally stoic and serious expression, along with his relaxed voice. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very intense look. While in battle, Bizon wears a teal-colored suit that is normally worn by valiancer pilots of the Zogilia Republic. Abilities Bizon is a highly talented pilot, evidenced from his ability to combat and outmaneuver pilots like Lee Conrad and Dio Junyou Weinberg. To couple with his piloting capabilities, Bizon also possesses a tactical mind that makes him more than suitable to lead the Trident's Valiancer Unit into battle; even a mission as important as capturing a newly designed valiancer to aid in Zogilia's war efforts in its entirety. Nebiros For the main article, visit Nebiros. Bizon is the pilot of the valiancer, the Nebiros. By appearance, it is purple in color and has a skinnier frame opposed to other valiancers. The Nebiros' design also make it both fast and agile, fitting Bizon's style of combat. Plot Leady the way to capture the two new valiancer models, the Luxon and Bradyon, Bizon and his team, found themselves in an all out battle against their enemy. Upon closing in on the Bradyon, a new pilot Aoba Watase came to its aid. Bizon and his unit were then successfully fended off when Dio, and the newly entered Aoba, coupled and doubled their abilities. The performance of the two Bizon's unit to retreat in failure. After returning to the mothership, the Trident, Bizon and his comrades were addressed and reassured by Lieutenant Colonel Alfred Gallant that it isn't too late to capture the new valiancers and destroy their enemy onece and for all.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 For the second phase of the battle, Bizon's unit came with a plan at hand. Successfully executing their strategy, they created a rouse of retreat while Alfred's Aisel attacked the Cygnus with a valiancer-customized nectar cannon. In the spur of things, Bizon and his comrades return to the battlefield, once again fending off the enemy. However, with Aoba's return to fight and Hina Ryazan defeat, the mission was abandoned; again ending in failure. Having believed that Aoba attempted to capture Hina, Bizon immediately rescued her from any supposed harm. With a second defeat, his unit again returned to the Trident for further orders.Buddy Complex Ep. 3 in episode 8, he was worried as Hina had fallen down due to a storm. He was not happy when he was told not to search for her. They eventually searched for her. He received Hina's SOS signal and went to fetch her. In episode 9, he wanted to know how Hina had sent the signal because Fortuna's cockpit was filled with water. She told him she used the new-type but that as she was unarmed she could not risk staying close to it and had to hide. He told her she should tell it to Gallant but avoid O'Keefe because she would not be comprehensive at all. He was surprised when O'Keefe decided to come with them for the battle. During the battle, he took the opportunity to attack Luxon, while Gallant and O'Keefe stopped Bradyon from interfering. However Aoba shot one of the missile and he was swayed away. He glared at the new types when they successfully repelled their attack before retreating. In episode 11, he went to find Hina after her father died and found her with Aoba who he recognized as the new-type pilot. It caused him to wonder if she was a traitor and told her they were her comrads. He cut short to Aoba's protest. He swayed Hina away so he could kill Aoba but Dio arrived before he could do so, and shot his weapon. Bizon took Hina and they escaped into Bradyon and Luxon. They realized they were followed by two coupling valiancers. Bizon was furious when Aoba called Hina and tackled him, telling him he should die there. Dio came into the rescue but their brawl was stopped by the anomaly within the two older valiancers. Alfred Gallant told him to retreat, in order to complete the mission but still looked furious not to be able to engage into a fight. Relationships Hina Ryazan-They knew each other since they were young. He was extremely worried when Fortuna was damaged by the white new-type. He was angry when she was jailed because it appeared like she knew the pilot. When Hina would still suffer from the problem with the white new-type he tried to shoot him down himself. He is very protective of Hina and was distraught when he found her talking with Aoba, telling her Zogillia was her country, and that she would not let him shoot him. Later, when Aoba tried to communicate with her, he got annoyed and tackled him. Aoba Watase-While they had not met until episode 11, due to the problem he caused to Hina as the white new-type pilot, he developped a deed seeded hatred for him. To protect Hina, he would gladfully kill Aoba. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lieutenant, Junior Grade